


Tormenta en el mar

by Trui



Category: Free!, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Epic Friendship, Friendship, I'm a pokémon, If you want to know the end PLAY THE GAME, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Short One Shot, SouHaru, SouHaru will be canon someday, Tribute to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka, just a friendship fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trui/pseuds/Trui
Summary: Haruka despierta en una playa con amnesia, y su única compañía es un Totodile que se hace llamar Sousuke, y sorpresa, sorpresa, ya no es un humano sino un Cyndaquil. ¿Cómo llego a convertirse en un pokémon, y cómo llego a perder sus recuerdos? Parecía un sueño. [Sousuke x Haruka] BASADO EN "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series"





	Tormenta en el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Notas no importantes  
> Este es mi primer fic :v apoyando a una de mis parejas favoritas, el SouHaru, espero publicar muchos más one-shots porque quiero que algún dia esto se haga popular >:v (la pareja me refiero xD)   
> Notas importantes  
> Bueno esto es un tributo a uno de mis spin off de saga de juegos favorita, titulada “Pokémon mundo misterio: Exploradores de tiempo y Exploradores de la oscuridad.” (Título en español) es un juego que he jugado más de una vez, y que me ha sacada más de una lagrima, es un juego realmente hermoso y uno de mis favoritos :’)
> 
> Si no lo conoces y no sabes de qué va voy a hacer un breve resumen de la trama del juego:
> 
> Eres un humano que por alguna razón ha despertado en el cuerpo de un pokémon y con amnesia, y para recordar algo de tu pasado, o saber cómo has llegado hasta ahí, junto a tu compañero (otro pokémon) deberán pasar por muchas aventuras para descubrir tu pasado y además descubrir porque el tiempo se ha detenido en varias zonas del mundo pokémon. 
> 
> Recomiendo a aquellos que no hayan jugado el juego, se jueguen la versión “Pokemon mundo misterio: Exploradores del cielo” que es la versión más “completa” del juego, ya que te aclara una que otra duda con episodios extras y hay una que otra ventaja xD. 
> 
> Casi lloro al escribir esto ;-; En fin, como es simplemente un tributo y no quiero dar muchos spoilers a los que estén interesados en jugarlo, simplemente haré este primer capítulo ;w; espero lo disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen a sus respectivos autores al igual que la idea de este fic y obviamente los personajes de Pokémon.

Lluvia, relámpagos, y un grito llamandole, eso era todo lo que podía escuchar, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?, simplemente no lo sabía todavía, lo único que le permitía su cuerpo era cerrar los ojos y descansar durante la tormenta, pensando que en cuanto despertase todo volvería a la normalidad.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Lo despertó una voz que jamás había escuchado en su vida, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y pudo apreciar una silueta que no era para nada común.

-¿Un Totodile…?- Murmuró dudoso.

-Es lo que soy, parece que te encuentras bien.

-¿Qué hace un pokémon hablándome?- frotó sus ojos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pensando que simplemente era un sueño.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Eres un Cyndaquil, ¿o es que acaso alumbras en la oscuridad o algo especial?- un poco molesto el pokémon que lo había despertado lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Un Cyndaquil?- Muy asustado el dueño del cuerpo se aproximó a las aguas que pertenecían a la playa, viendo su pequeña y extraña silueta en su reflejo.- Pero si soy un humano.

-Sigues luciendo como un Cyndaquil común y corriente para mí… Mi nombre es Sousuke, ya te dije mi nombre ahora dime el tuyo.

La criatura que se hacía llamar Sousuke miró al Cyndaquil un poco irritado, al parecer no le caía muy bien su presencia, o simplemente era un amargado, el pokémon de fuego se llenó de valor y se dignó a contestarle.

-Soy Haruka…- El ex humano decidió responder con su nombre, pensó que sería mucho más cómodo para su compañero.

 

-Que nombre tan femenino, eres un pokémon muy raro.

-Es que soy un humano, no un pokémon.- Le reprochó Haruka.

-¿Y por qué ahora luces así?

-No lo sé…- Haruka volteó su cabeza a otro lado para no hacer contacto visual.

-Mmh… al parecer tienes amnesia… bueno no importa, este mundo está lleno de misterios, al igual que esta piedra que tengo aquí.- Sousuke sacó una piedra con una zona muy lisa y otra rocosa, en la zona lisa tenía un dibujo muy extraño y particular.- Realmente no sé lo que significa pero es hermosa, se la enseño a todos.

-Ya veo…- Respondió Haruka con una mueca.

En esos instantes contemplando la insignificante piedra de su compañero, dos malhechores se acercaron a ellos, uno de ellos era un Koffing y el otro un Zubat, Haruka podía recordar a la perfección a esos dos pokémon debido a lo mucho que aparecían en la serie cuando lo veía de niño. Mientras Sousuke estaba distraído hablando estos dos lo empujaron y se llevaron su tan querida piedra.

-Qué bonita piedra.- Dijo uno de ellos mientras la apreciaba.

Haruka se quedó muy extrañado, sabía que ahora era un pokémon y que nada de esto tenía sentido, como por qué robar una asquerosa piedra sin ningún significado, definitivamente los pokémon eran animales también, no tenían seso alguno, pero una cosa que lo desconcertaba era: “¿Cómo dos pokémon sin manos le pudieron robar la piedra?” pensaba Haruka

-Oye devuélveme eso.- Dijo Sousuke.

-Oblígame llorón.

Sousuke se lanzó a Zubat, y le mordió la oreja haciendo que el murciélago gritara de dolor, sus gritos eran tan horribles que nadie estaba seguro quien torturaba a quien. Al separarse Sousuke, el pokémon voló hasta su compañero y se adentraron a una cueva.

-Oye ¿me ayudas a darles una lección a esos sujetos?- Dijo el Totodile con una mueca de seguridad en su cara.

-Está bien.- Le respondió Haruka, siguiendo la corriente a lo que parecía más y más un sueño.

Ya dentro de la cueva Sousuke decidió darle una pequeña explicación a Haruka, debido a que nunca ha sido un pokémon, incluso le costaba caminar era como si le pesara mucho la espalda, e incluso a veces se activaban las llamas de su espalda sin que él quisiera.

-Bueno, nadie entra a estos sitios debido a que está llena de pokémon malvados, y salvajes, así que si ves a uno, atácalo de inmediato, y si encuentras un objeto, agárralo, es tuyo.

-Está bien… supongo.- Un poco nervioso Haruka apresuró su paso para estar lo más cerca de Sousuke que se pudiera, de esa forma estaría a salvo.

-Bien subamos esta escalera.

-… ¿Qué hace una escalera en la mitad de una cueva?- Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Nadie lo sabe, no preguntes, hay que llegar al quinto piso, seguramente esos mal nacidos deben estar ahí.

Haruka se fue aferrando más a Sousuke, todavía no sabía muy bien como caminar, le era muy difícil.

En ese momento un pokémon malvado se había acercado a Haruka, no estaba muy seguro del nombre, él no había visto tantos capítulos de pokémon cuando era niño, pero por alguna razón él se sentía mucho más fuerte, a lo mejor su apariencia de criatura principal lo hacía sentir mucho más seguro de sí mismo, por algo se acordaba de su existencia, todavía podía recordar el intro de la segunda temporada, hasta tarareo estúpidamente “tu ru ru tu tu, Pokémon Johto”, pero a Sousuke no le gusto su falta de preocupación con respecto al predicamento que tenían delante. Ellos todavía estaban siendo atacados por un pokémon malvado. Haruka atacó con una embestida que enseguida acabó con su enemigo, eso hizo sentir un poco especial al ex humano, había derrotado a alguien sin tener ninguna experiencia de combate, por muy tonto que sonara.

Nuevamente cerca del pokémon experimentado, llegaron hasta otras escaleras, ya estaban en el tercer piso. Haruka vio una fruta azul en el suelo y la agarro. Sousuke le explicó que sus heridas sanarían si la comía, Haruka definitivamente ahora se sentía confiado y poderoso, ya podía pelear con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y sin ningún enemigo alrededor subieron otro piso más.

Sin siquiera parpadear ya la otra escalera estaba en sus narices, y al llegar a la cima sin decir nada se encontraron con los malhechores.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… 

-Devuélveme mi piedra.

-¿Para que la quieres?- Le preguntó el Zubat.

-¡Es mi tesoro!

-…Bueno…- Dijo un poco asustado recordando la ferocidad de aquel totodile allá afuera.

-Si la quieres lucha por ella.- Le dijo el Koffing de manera amenazante.

Ambos héroes se acercaron a los enemigos, Haruka se encontraba un poco nervioso, debido a que esos pokémon tenían tanto protagonismo como el suyo en la serie, quizás hasta un poco más, pero normalmente eran derrotados por los protagonista lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco más confiado.

Su compañero acuático ataco al más grande, así que él se hizo cargo del que su compañero ya había atacado antes, con toda sus fueras lo atacó, sosteniendo aquella extraña fruta por si acaso resultaba herido. Sousuke seguía atando al nuevo propietario de su piedra, parecía irle bastante bien, así que Haruka no se preocupó en tratar de ayudarle. El Cyndaquil embistió una vez más al Zubat y lo terminó debilitando, y al mismo tiempo su compañero también había derrotado al otro villano.

-Nos las pagaran.- Dijo uno de ellos mientras huían.

-Finalmente es mía otra vez.- Dijo contento el pokémon de agua.

Ambos se retiraron de la cueva tranquilamente, y nuevamente en la playa ya Sousuke se estaba despidiendo de Haruka.

-Bueno creo que me iré, quiero inscribirme en el gremio para ser un explorador, ¿Qué harás tú?- Haruka no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Sousuke. “Exploradores pokémon”, “un gremio”, nada de eso le sonaba remotamente familiar a la serie animada de su infancia, pero de algo estaba seguro, aquellos parecían términos cotidianos para este pokémon. No podía mentir, las lagunas de su cabeza lo abrumaban y no sabía cómo responder a aquello.

-No lo sé…- Haruka se quedó mirando el suelo, lo único que tenía en su poder era una fruta y su nombre, todavía no podía recordar nada de su pasado ni como llego a ser un pokémon.

-En ese caso… ¿quieres convertirte en un explorador también?

-¿Eh?

-Tal vez podamos descubrir cómo te convertiste en un pokémon. ¿Vamos?- Muy curioso acerca de los exploradores Haruka asintió a este último comentario, feliz de que al menos tenía una persona, o un pokémon, en el cual confiar, no tenía ni idea de que hacían los exploradores, pero si se quedaba junto a Sousuke se sentiría seguro, capaz hasta podrían descubrir como volver a convertirlo en un humano.

No sería para nada fácil, pero tenía que intentarlo, y el primer paso para ello era convertirse en un explorador, estaba muy emocionado. A partir de ahora tendrá que pasar por muchos obstáculos, pero con un compañero tan bueno como el suyo, seguro lo lograría. Este era el inicio de una gran aventura.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es muy malo xD no me maten, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, no se parece para nada al juego original por los diálogos ya que tenía que adaptarlos a las personalidades de ellos (Sousuke principalmente, su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la de tu compañero, aunque varíe el pokémon), pero aun así se los recomiendo, realmente es un gran juego; al principio pensaran que es muy infantil y monótono, pero luego te vas a quedar tan enfrascado en la historia que los feels y las lágrimas a penas te van a dar chance de pasar el juego propiamente de lo empañada que está tu vista.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado tratare de subir one-shots SouHaru siempre que pueda .u. no tan ñoños como este lo prometo xD.
> 
> Por favor si tienen alguna crítica o una opinión por favor háganmelo saber n_n me despido.


End file.
